An interesting change
by lexie allgood
Summary: The Twelfth Doctor has regenerated and has a companion-Kamaya (called Maya)-that he is currently in a relationship with. The Doctor manages to get hurt-badly- and is forced to regenerate again but what happens when the regeneration…oh let's just say it is not normal. rating might change but then again maybe not... guess we will see.
1. The date gone wrong

This is just popped into my head today. It Is not based on any story line that Doctor who on right now. The twelfth Doctor has regenerated and has a companion- Kamaya (called Maya)-that he is currently in a relationship with. The Doctor manages to get hurt- badly- and is forced to regenerate but what happens when the regeneration…oh let's just say it is not normal.

* * *

The Doctor and Maya were running for their lives as usual. The Doctor had decided to take Maya someplace nice for the night but they ended up on a Sontaran space ship in the middle of a military meeting…needless to say the Sontarans recognized the TARDIS-the Doctor and Maya had walked out of the TARDIS not paying attention to their surroundings- the Sontarans tried to catch them and they were forced to run away.

"One bloody night…that was all I wanted. A nice diner maybe a movie but no we end up crashing a Sontaran military meeting." Maya said sarcastically. She was having a hard time running in the heels that she was wearing so the Doctor was practically dragging her along through the corridor.

"I know." He said letting her have a moment of pity before saying "But come on this is much better than a normal date." He smiled back at her and she smiled a small smile in return unable to keep a straight face.

"Alright! Fine yes this is so much better." She said as she picked up her pace.

The turned the corner to find two Sontarans standing at the end of the corridor. Once the Sontarans saw the Doctor and Maya they immediately open fire. The Doctor pushed Maya into the closest room and tossed her his sonic screwdriver. She locked the door and turned to the Doctor to find him clutching his stomach.

"What's wrong love?" she asked moving closer to her.

"I seem to have been shot." He said moving his hand so she could see the wound.

"So you are dying?"

"Yes"

"That means you are going to regenerate?"

"Yes."

"Okay…" she ran a hand though her hair the way she did when she was thinking. There was a sound of banging coming from the other side of the door and Maya looked back knowing that the door wouldn't hold them off for long. She looked at the room they were in and noticed a Balcony type thing directly across from the door. "Here is the plan; we go up there you do your thing and I will hold them off."

"How?"

Maya grabbed a rather large gun from a table and smiled a wicked smile.

"No, you know I hate the idea of you killing anyone."

"So do I. Don't worry I will aim for areas that will not kill them. Just get them down for the time being." With that she pulled the Doctor up the stairs and put him in a corner that the Sontarans would be unable to harm him any further. She got down on her stomach and aimed the gun towards the door. As if in a second thought she got up and kissed the Doctor "funny that is the last time I will be kissing those lips. Good luck." She got back into her place and just in time because the door suddenly was blasted in and the Doctor began to regenerate. Maya went to work shooting at knees and arms and making them all fall to the ground.

There must have been twenty but she managed to shoot each one of them and they were all on the floor in pain. She couldn't hear anyone else coming so this was when she decided to stand up and look at the Doctor who had just finished regenerating.

Maya had prepared herself for the moment that she would lose the man that she was in love with, weeellll she wouldn't really lose him because he would always be the Doctor no matter what face he had. He told her once what happens when he regenerates and she knew that he would still be her Doctor but when she turned around her jaw dropped to the floor. She had imagined many different changes that could happen but she did not imagine this.

* * *

Leave some reviews and tell me if you like the story or not. I already have the second chapter ready. I will post it if you lot give me some reviews.


	2. Potato Men

"What? What is it bad?" the Doctor asked worry tainting his voice.

Maya was about to answer when the doors to the balcony they were on began to rattle. "Not now!" she said and pulled the Doctor away from the doors. "We can talk latter." She kicked off her heels and pulled the Doctor towards the stairs. "I love those shoes." She said mostly to herself as they maneuvered through the Sontarans that were rolling around in pain. She took one of their gas bomb things that would knock them out and opened it before tossing it in the room and shutting the door-the lock didn't hold seeing as it had been blasted to bits- and she pulled the Doctor back in the direction of the TARDIS.

She decided that most of the Sontarans had left the room to hunt them down so it was better to face a few who were left to guard the TARDIS before the Doctor figures out what happened to him rather than face an army of Sontarans and have the Doctor figure out right in the middle. He would be completely useless.

They managed to make it back to the meeting room with a minimum amount of wrong turns to find two Sontarans guarding the TARDIS.

"Halt!" The first one of them said.

"Where is the Doctor?" The other asked.

Maya turned to the Doctor and said "Let me talk." To which the Doctor nodded.

"Doctor who?" She said acting dumb.

"Do not play games with us. Where is the Doctor and where did you find this GIRL?" The second one said.

"Girl?" the Doctor asked confused.

"Sontarans… rubbish with gender. Remember?" Maya said quickly and went back to talking to the Sontarans in front of her.

"Oh that Doctor…we split up. He ran away saying something about ruining your plans or something. I really don't know he tends to talk really fast and I wasn't focusing on what he was saying. I was trying to stay alive."

"Then why are you here?" The second one asked rather abruptly.

"He told me to meet him back here. Picked up a stray along the way." She said motioning to the Doctor.

"So we keep you hostage and he will come." The first one said

"Oh I doubt that. We got in a fight right before we got here. He was taking me home. I am done with him and he is done with me."

"The doctor will save anyone." The second one reasoned.

"That pompous, rude and arrogant guy, I doubt it, obsessed with himself this one is . it is all me, me, me with him. I tell you it is so annoying. What out fight was about actually…" she faded out to make it seem like she was thinking about the fake fight "Anyway…he wouldn't risk his life for me."

She took a step closer. "I just want that…" she nodded to the TARDIS "…and I will be off."

"You would leave the Doctor behind?" The first one asked in disbelief.

"I owe him nothing. He is worthless to me. I am not dying for that man. I take the TARDIS and he is stuck here and I am finally rid of that man." Maya gave the Doctor a look as if saying sorry.

"You will not come back?" The second one asked.

"Not at all that man is worth nothing to me. I will happily leave him behind." She could see both the Sontarans deciding "If it means anything he did run away saying and I quote 'These puny creatures. Not worth the air they breathe. I will destroy them all.'"

Maya knew this had worked because they grunted and ran out of the room. The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS and set to work getting them into the time vortex. "Gullible lot they are, a fight… really? Sorry about that by the way it was the only way I could think to get them to let us go."

"It is fine. So what do I look like?" the Doctor asked. "Am I ginger?"

Maya went to the council and pushed some buttons to make the TARDIS stay in the time vortex. "How about I show you?" she asked holding out her hand.

She guided the Doctor to their room and stood him in front of the mirror. He took one look and his jaw dropped "No!" he shouted.

"Yes" Maya said

"I'm a… I'm…"


End file.
